Désir impérieux
by Asmodee
Summary: One shot. Harry avec Draco sous lui et ce désir impérieux qui l'agite.


**Désir impérieux**

**Les grandes déclarations d'Asmodée qui n'interesse personne** : Alors disons que j'ai écrit ce mini one shot car j'avais besoin d'évacuer un trop plein, et non je ne suis pas une perverse, voyons… Bon pour ceux qui suivaient ma fic Circée, sachez que non je n'ai pas renoncé, seulement certains évènements ont fait que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire, mais là je retravaille dessus mon problème étant que je bloque un peu, je commence à être rouillé, alors considérez ce one shot comme utile pour la suite de Circée, il m'aide à me décrasser, et promis j'essaye de me presser, de toute façon vous n'êtes plus à un mois près maintenant.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, pour mon plus grad malheur. Mais par pitié n'allez pas répetez ce que j'ai fait de ses gentils petits personnages à J.K. Rowlings, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait.

**Rating** : R là dessus aucun doute, c'est du R, R et encore R.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je touche son corps, je sens sa peau frémir sous mes caresses, je profite pleinement de mon ascendance sur cet homme, pour une fois il m'appartient, mais ça ne me suffit pas, je voudrais que ce soit éternel. Mes mains découvrent sa peau si douce, mes doigts en dessinent tous les traits comme pour les retenir, il ferme les yeux, il aime ça. Mes yeux dévorent son corps autant que mes mains, je dessine son torse avec lenteur, m'attardant aux points qui sont plus sensibles, que je m'empresse de retenir. N'y tenant plus j'abaisse mon visage près du sien et je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, elles sont douces, si douces. Je presse mon corps contre le sien et laisse mes mains caresser ses hanches alors que je le tiens si fermement contre le matelas. Il est totalement à ma merci, je le sens fondre entre mes bras, et j'aime la sensation de toute puissance que cela me procure. Je suis là, le plaquant contre son lit, encore tout habillé et lui, sous moi, vêtu seulement de son boxer gémissant sous mes doigts, je voudrais que ça dure éternellement. Le dieu du sexe de Poudlard est à moi, je suis le seul qui puisse le rendre si passif. Je sourit contre ses lèvres alors que je passe ma main dans sa chevelure blonde aussi douce que de la soie.

Comment cela est arrivé, aucune idée réellement. Enfin si, encore une de nos interminables batailles, chacun voulant prouver à l'autre sa supériorité, lui plus que moi. Nos amis, lassés de nos disputes interminables, nous avaient abandonnés et puis on a finit par se jeter dessus, se frapper, oubliant qu'on était capable d'utiliser la magie. Je ne sais pas lequel a le premier dérapé, mais les coups ont finit par se changer en caresses et les morsures en baisers. Notre rage était toujours là mais s'exprimant d'une autre manière. Et puis je me rappelle que nous nous sommes frottés l'un contre l'autre attisant nos érections toujours au milieu du couloir où n'importe qui était susceptible de passer et de nous surprendre, nous les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard en train de frotter lascivement. Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus le plaquant contre le carrelage froid brutalement, et d'un geste brusque j'ai passé ma main sous son pantalon, attrapant son sexe déjà si dur. Et j'ai laissé agir ma main alors que je relevais la tête pour examiner celui que j'étais censé haïr. J'ai vu ses yeux se fermer alors que le mouvement de ma main se faisait plus fort, j'ai entendu ses soupirs s'intensifier pour se transformer en cris, et sur son visage d'ange j'ai vu arriver l'orgasme. Il s'est déverser dans ma paume, et j'ai sentit son corps se détendre et un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'ordinaire glacial. Moi, Harry Potter le survivant gryffondor sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin j'ai réussit à mettre à genoux le plus vil des serpentard en un coup de poignet.

Et puis je sais qu'il m'a traîné jusqu'ici, dans sa chambre personnelle. J'ai déchiré tous ses habits qui m'empêchaient de le voir, j'ai admiré la perfection de son corps avant de le jeter contre son matelas et de m'installer au-dessus de lui. S'il n'y avait eu que moi je l'aurais tout simplement prit contre le carrelage froid du couloir où nous étions, mais lui devait être habitué à plus de raffinement, ou peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'on nous surprenne. En tout cas quoi qu'il en soit, il est là sous moi à attendre le moindre de mes gestes, prêt à me supplier, totalement dépendant de moi, plus aucune insolence sur son visage.

Je laisse ma langue glisser contre ses lèvres, et de suite il les entrouvre. Ma langue se glisse dans sa bouche, étouffant ses gémissements. Je me lance dans un ballet mouillé qui ne fait qu'accroître la pression au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il doit bien le sentir car il se met à se frotter sous moi attisant davantage mon érection. Mais je vais lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qui contrôle et pas lui. Je quitte ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, je l'entend pousser des soupirs qui sont, il faut l'avouer, plus qu'excitant. Je laisse mes mains posées sur ses hanches se mettre à jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon, je le sens défaillir, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de faire ça pour le mater, je l'aurais fait plus tôt, c'est bien plus agréable que de lui crier dessus, et puis depuis le temps que je bavais sur lui, comment penser qu'il pouvait lui aussi me désirer, que tout ce désir pouvait être partagé.

Je finis par passer mes mains sous le dernier bout de tissu qui couvre son corps, et j'attrape ses fesses que je me mets à pétrir. Il relève les hanches en poussant un cri étouffé, visiblement ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire tout ça. Je passe un doigt entre ses fesses et le voilà qui gémit de plus belle, mais tu va encore devoir patienter mon dragon, je suis loin d'en avoir finit avec toi. Je saisis le tissu gênant et le baisse pour le faire rejoindre aussitôt la pile de vêtement par terre. Te voilà nu sous moi, comme dans mes meilleurs fantasmes, peut-être est-ce un rêve tout simplement, en tout cas je vais en profiter. Je me soulève légèrement pour t'admirer, tu es beau, tout simplement beau, et je crois que je suis perdu car il me semble bien que je ne fais pas que te désirer, ce truc là qui me fait frémir rien qu'à la vue de ton corps nu et qui fait que mon cœur s'emballe si vite, et bah ce truc il me semble bien que c'est de l'amour.

Tu me regarde interrogateur, tu ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'arrête en si bon chemin, je te sourit comme pour te rassurer. Puis je vois apparaître ce sourire carnassier sur ton visage, celui-là même qui me fait avoir une érection juste à sa simple vue. Tes mains se mettent à saisir mes vêtements et elles me les arrachent à une vitesse hallucinante. Tu me fais gentiment basculer et te mets à cheval sur moi, tu saisis ma ceinture et me l'enlève avec une sensualité qui me coupe le souffle. Tes mains commencent à s'attaquer à mon pantalon quand tes yeux cherchent les miens comme pour avoir une permission. Je te fais un sourire, vas-y mon dragon, c'est ton tour de t'amuser, et je suis impatient de voir tes talents cachés qui sont si bien vantés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu fais vite disparaître mon pantalon et mon boxer connaît lui aussi rapidement le même sort, et puis tu m'observe, je me sens vaguement gêné d'être ainsi scruté. Tu dois sentir mon malaise car tu penches tes lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse cette fois très tendrement. Et tu dois être véritablement impatient car en plein milieu de notre baiser je sens tes mains attraper mes bourses et commencer à les masser avec douceur, même tes lèvres ne peuvent m'empêcher de gémir sous la caresse délicieuse. Tu relève le visage, me sourit et sans attendre baisse la tête pour atteindre l'endroit dont tes mains s'occupent. Et alors que tes mains continue leur geste, je sens quelques coups de langues sur ma verge, je me sens succomber, je gémis plus fortement. Tu aimes ça apparemment vu que les coups de langues s'intensifie, intensifiant ainsi mon plaisir. Et tu commences à me lécher, c'est tellement bon, mes mains agrippent tes cheveux comme pour m'empêcher d'éjaculer si tôt. Et alors que je crois savoir ce qu'est le plaisir ta bouche englobe mon membre si tendu, mes hanches se mettent à se mouvoir, pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette antre humide et chaude, et ta bouche fait des choses magiques, si magiques que je sens que… non il ne faut pas, pas encore. Je pousse ta tête brusquement et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

Tu me regarde interrogateur, je te fais brutalement remonter et te bascule sous moi, je veux te prendre, là maintenant, tout de suite, je veux t'entendre gémir. Tu sembles me comprendre car ton bras se tend pour attraper quelque chose sur la table de nuit, et tu me donne un pot de lubrifiant visiblement un peu gêné. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Essaye d'y aller doucement, c'est la première fois que… enfin tu comprends… »

Je te regarde éberlué, toi celui réputé pour avoir produit des orgasmes chez plus des 2/3 de Poudlard tu n'aurais jamais été pris.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, d'habitude c'est moi qui prend… mais là je veux que ça soit toi qui soit en moi. »

Tu détournes la tête gêné, les joues rouges mais pas que par l'excitation. J'attrape ton visage entre mes mains et le fait tourner vers moi. Je suis si ému, m'aimerais-tu toi aussi ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais tout pour être le plus doux possible. »

Et puis je dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres pour finir de te rassurer. Tu me souris à nouveau et j'ouvre le pot que tu viens de me confier, je m'apprête à plonger ma main dedans mais tu es plus rapide. Tu fais glisser tes doigts dans le pot et puis tu les ressors pour les appliquer aussitôt sur mon érection, puis tu fais glisser ta paume pour étaler le lubrifiant le long de toute ma virilité, tu attise à nouveau mon désir, tu dois me sentir gonfler entre tes doigts, je n'en peux plus, je veux te prendre. Je glisse à mon tour mes doigts dans le pot, le pose et dégage brutalement ta main qui fait des allers et retours sensuels.

Sans te laisser le temps de réfléchir je glisse mes doigts entre tes fesses, et sans même t'en rendre compte tu enroule tes jambes autour de mes hanches, bientôt un doigt te pénètre, je te sens te tendre, mais tu ne semble pas si perturbé car tes muscles se détendent assez vite, je commence à bouger avec précaution mon doigt, tentant de découvrir l'endroit qui te procurera le plaisir, et il me semble que je le trouve car je t'entend hoqueter. Je retape mon doigt au même endroit et cette fois j'entend clairement un petit cri. J'introduis donc un deuxième doigt, te laisse le temps de t'y habituer et recommence à frapper au même endroit, tu cris plus fort. Je fais pénétrer un troisième doigt et recommence le rituel, je sens bien que tu aimes ça.

« Harry prends moi, je t'en supplie, je te veux toi, dans moi. »

Comment résister à cette prière, j'ôte mes doigts et je t'entend pousser un soupir de frustration et je te fais bouger. Je te fais te mettre à quatre pattes, je voudrais te voir, mais je sais qu'ainsi tu ressentira plus de plaisir, et seul le plaisir pourra te faire oublier la douleur d'une première fois. Je me place derrière toi et saisit tes hanches entre mes mains prêt à te pénétrer mais ayant un peu peur de la souffrance que je vais peut-être te donner.

« Putain prend moi Harry, j'en peux plus, je te veux depuis trop longtemps. »

Il ne faut pas m'en dire plus, je te pénètre alors doucement, enfonçant mon sexe dans ta chair jusqu'ici inviolée, je te sens te tendre, je peux même percevoir ta grimace de douleur, puis quand je suis enfoncé je ne bouge plus, te laissant t'habituer à ma présence, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Et puis c'est toi qui te mets à bouger les hanches comme pour me donner le départ, il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je commence à bouger mes hanches, t'intimant un rythme, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau fragile de tes hanches, je sens que tu as mal. Une de mes mains se détache et attrape ton sexe, et ma main se met à suivre le rythme de nos hanches.

« Oh Oui Potter ! Plus fort ! »

Tes encouragements me font perdre la tête et je m'enfonce plus vite encore, je te sens te couvrir de sueur, je n'entend plus des gémissements de douleur mais plutôt des cris qui vont en s'intensifiant, et je sais que moi aussi ma voix me trahit, je m'entends dire des trucs incompréhensibles, crier, gémir plus fort. Nos corps s'échauffent l'un contre l'autre et je sens ton érection proche de l'éclatement entre ma main. Et ta voix s'élève dans un cri alors que tu jouis entre mes doigts. Et il ne m'en faut pas plus, je jouis en toi, criant ton nom.

Et puis nos corps s'effondrent, je ne veux pas sortir de toi mais il le faut bien. Je finis par me retirer, puis je remonte à ton niveau, tes yeux sont encore fermés, tu es encore plus beau que je ne le pensais possible avec ton corps couvert de sueur. J'écarte une mèche de ton front et pose un baiser sur tes lèvres.

« Ca va je n'ai pas été trop fort ? »

Tu ouvre les yeux et j'y vois une lueur qui me réchauffe le corps.

« Tu as été formidable. »

Je te sourit.

« Et encore tu n'as rien vu. »

« Mais j'espère bien que tu me montreras tes autres talents cachés. »

Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre et n'y tenant plus je te serre dans mes bras, comme pour t'empêcher de partir, oh oui j'espère bien que tu me laissera te montre d'autre chose, et j'espère encore plus que tu finira par m'aimer.

« Tu sais Harry je crois bien que je t'aime. »

Je te souris niaisement.

« Moi aussi Draco, moi aussi. »

Je te serre plus fortement dans mes bras et un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! C'est finit, alors, vous avez aimé ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques positives ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on provoque des réactions.


End file.
